Change
by XiaShadow
Summary: After the breakup with Connor. Short story in which M'gann is heartbroken and Rocket helps her through it a little. R&R, please! Rocket&M'gann friendship.


**My take on M'gann cutting her hair. Rocket and M'gann friendship, because I want to give her a chance. (If you want to read it as more than that, go ahead) **

**My thoughts are that Conner got caught up with Superman, Lex Luthor and Cadmus issues and just couldn't handle the relationship. That would explain his angry look when M'gann kissed La'gaan- he still has feelings for her, but can't do anything about them because **_**he**_ **was the one who ended it. I don't like the idea of it just being childish jealousy- it's been five years; in my mind he (along with the rest of the core members) has matured.**

… **Don't know if that really makes sense. But whatever; it works in my head. Haha.**

**.~.~.~.**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out."

That one sentence caused her heart to shatter.

"W-what do you mean? We're- we're great for each other!" She tried to insist. She didn't care if she sounded like she was begging; she _needed_ Conner. He couldn't- he couldn't do this to her. Not after everything they'd been through. He had said he loved her; you couldn't just back out after that.

"M'gann," Connor started, and it struck her how he had switched to her more formal name. He was _serious_. "Look, I'm sorry, but-"

And suddenly, she couldn't take it. She couldn't handle the words that would ruin their relationship; that would crush her heart. With a choked cry, she whipped around and flew to her room, leaving the painful truth behind her.

The door slid shut behind her, and she immediately threw herself onto her bed. Grabbing her pillow and curling around it, the first sob finally broke free of her chest and she allowed more to follow.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, crying, but eventually she heard the _swish_ of her door and tried to stifle her sobs. A hand landed gently on her shoulder, and she reached up to hug the body it was attached to as the contact caused another cry to rip through her.

"It's okay, Megan, it'll be okay…" The soft voice whispered in her ear, and she immediately thought, _Artemis_, but no, that wasn't right; Artemis was with Zatanna, Robin and KF on a casual trip to Central City. Megan had stayed behind because she wanted to watch a movie with Connor, since it was their-

_Not anymore._

A hiccupping sob burst forward once again, and the person who was consoling her hugged her tighter, rubbing her hand in smoothing circles on her back. A few minutes passed, with her clinging to the person with need and the other whispering comforting nonsense in her ear.

Finally, Megan pulled back with a sniffle and wiped at her eyes. Through blurry vision, she smiled hesitantly at the girl next to her, recognizing her friend.

"You okay there, Red*?" Rocket asked, leaning forward a bit to peer worriedly at her. "I heard what happened…"

"Y-yeah… just shocked, I guess… I- I know it was stupid, but I really thought we'd be together for… well, maybe not forever, but longer than _this_," She sniffled, pushing back more tears, "And, and now…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, but Rocket nodded sympathetically and placed her hand comfortably on Megan's arm. They sat in silence for a few beats, before Rocket let a small smile glide onto her face.

"You know, I've had a few bad break-ups. You know what always helps me cheer up a bit?"

Megan frowned questioningly, and Rocket continued: "Change."

"Change? What do you mean?"

"I change something about myself. It's therapeutic, in a way. Literally getting rid of a part of the past, ya know?" Rocket smiled, touching her ear. "I got these done after a long-distance relationship didn't work out."

Megan nodded, understanding dawning on her.

Rocket slid her hand up to tug at a strand of her short hair. "My hair used to be as long as yours. But after I was cheated on, I walked into a salon and chopped it all off. I've never felt freer."

Reaching back to touch her own hair, Megan got an idea. She paused, a small frown on her face as she considered it… She could just do it automatically with her powers, but she had a feeling that that wouldn't feel the same; that it wouldn't make her feel better.

"… Go grab some scissors. I think it's time for some change in my life."

**.~.~.~.**

*** I feel as if Rocket would give everything little nicknames. But again, that's just what I think of what little of her character we've been shown.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
